fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Stones
Magic Stones (魔法石, Mahōseki), often shortened to Magistone (魔石, Maseki) for reasons unknown, are a very common magical item found in and often used by Mages and Non-Mages alike in order to invoke the powers it contains; commonly coming in a variety of shapes, colors, and sizes, they're often equated as "gems" and usually sought after for high bargains, depending on its origins. While having similar functions to Lacrima in certain regards, they're mainly used for battle and often served as a valuable asset for multiple reasons. Magic Stones are often created using crystal-based magics or excavated in mines and underground tunnels as ores and refined using Blade Blacksmith or other smithing arts and techniques; they serve as one of the myriad ways a person is able to hone their latent magical talents while finding innovative ways of properly utilizing their magical reserves. Overview Out of the countless Magic Items in existence, Magic Stones are most commonly found and used because of the multitude of purposes it serves; like Lacrima, it's a special magical crystal that can be mined or artificially created and forged into a variety of shapes and sizes to serve the owner's needs. Its existence can be traced back to the early stages of humankind when man learned of the power called "Magic" and used it as a means of survival; it's considered to be one of the various ways a Mage to harness their magic in a proper fashion, as it stores and releases the user's magical energies. Even today, Magic Stones are still used by modern and ancient mages alike, but primarily for combat purposes. Unlike Lacrima, Magic Stones tend to be weaker in power — regardless of their size, because low amounts of space available to contain magical energy; this brands it as a "redundant and obsolete device", thus limiting its uses in the modern era in exchange for the aforementioned. However, because of their beautiful, luminous, and crystalline appearance, coming in all types of colors, they're alternatively called and treated as gems, thus go for a very high price; a refined Magic Stone tends to cost much more than a Magic Store in its ore form. Regardless, normal gems and Magic Stones have one stark difference: one is attuned to magical energy while the other isn't. It should be noted that Magic Stones are harder to destroy than Lacrima as its constitution is many times denser due to it being grown and cultivated beneath the deepest regions of the earth itself. In terms of energy type storage, Lacrima is considered to be inferior to Magic Stones; Lacrima can contain only magical energy, while Magic Stones, contrary to its name, can store various types of energy, regardless of its origins. This is incredibly useful because users can harness and utilize energy forms that's normally foreign to them, albeit having a harder degree of control. Typically, this also means that techniques of different varieties can be stored inside a Magic Stone to be used at a later date; this makes it possible for others to unleash powers that they themselves don't know. One example is that Fire-based Mages are able to unleash other elements through the element-charged Magic Stone; another is that Demons, beings well-known for their use of Curses, are able to employ magical techniques stored within Magic Stones of their own volition. In this sense, Magic Stones acts as a bridge of sorts that connects different races, allowing each other to experience various powers unknown to them. From ancient times to the modern era, Magic Stones are normally crafted into magical weaponry, and sometimes items, giving them their unique powers and a substantial boost in their capabilities; it's such that said object is of great worth, as many would go to great lengths to get their hands on one. Shields, staffs, wands and swords tend to be the most common, but there are Magic Stones graphed on Grimoires and sometimes armors and clothing. When a Magic Stone is used, it shatters and the technique inside is released with great force; this is due to the Magic Stone magnifying the technique's effects when entrapped, building up as the user pours their power into it before launch. However, a Magic Stone can be used once, thus its wise for a wielder to choose when and how its used. While its a common practice to throw Magic Stones as projectiles, increasing its overall accuracy, its more effective in using it as a backup reserve as aforementioned. Thus, by simply destroying one filled with a certain degree of power and absorbing its essence, the wielder slowly restores lost power allowing them to continue fighting. While common as dirt, they are a great commodity in the Wizarding world; some Mages are seen carrying a pouch or a bag filled with these gems, usable when the time deems fit. Trivia *While commonly found in various fantasy RPGs, acting as an alternate source for magic casting, these are based on the one that's used in the Fate series, the most notable users being Rin Tohsaka and Olgamally Animusphere. Category:Magic Category:Magical Items Category:Magical Weapons Category:Olphion Completed Gallery